Kiss
by xo'ladyfaith
Summary: Dramione.When Hermione makes headgirl, she is surprised when she discovers that Draco Malfoy was made headboy after what happened to Dumbledore in the previous year. Will sparks fly when they're forced to cooperate?


I dont own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the story, J.K Rowling does..but however i do own the plot of this story: ) I hope you like it! 3 it took me awhile to finish it. This is about my favourite pairing Draco/Hermione!enjoy.♥

Just to make it easier to read and understand, When Hermione speaks it will be in _italics_ and when Draco speaks it will be in **bold**. since they are the main characters in this story!

**Kiss.**

It was the beginning of the seventh year, Hermione Granger was made head girl just like everyone had expected. Draco Malfoy was made head boy, after he showed that he didnt have the heart to murder their headmaster Dumbledore, he realized that he didnt want to be a deatheater he just wanted his normal life back. With this decision he came back to Hogwarts the safest place to be, with still no sign of voldemort.

During the ride to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall summoned the headboy and headgirl to meet in her compartment, she explained to them that as headboy and headgirl they will be sharing the commonroom. After rules were explained McGonagall let them go back to their own compartments.

As they were walking back, Draco suddenly spoke. **Listen Granger as headboy and headgirl we should be somewhat civil to eachother even if it is just infront of the other students**_...Malfoy, i have no intention of ever getting in trouble in the first place_. **should have known that about little goody two-shoes granger**...smirked Draco. Hermione didnt even bother to argue she wasnt in the mood, she was to mordified about sharing a room with malfoy for a whole year! so she just walked back to her compartment avoiding all people. When she got there she found Harry and Ron already sitting there. Hey Hermione! hows it going? said harry cheerfully._ Oh..im just peachy_, sighed Hermione. peachy? harry asked._ i Have to share a room with Malfoy! _Malfoy? oh hermione...bloody hell! shouted ron. _yeah..my exact reaction_...think you can deal with it? questioned harry._ i dont know i think im just going to have to wing it!_ well good luck hermione! the boys said together.

When they got to Hogwarts Hermione and Draco settled down in their room.While Hermione was still unpacking..Draco was enjoying a cup of warm tea sitting on the couch by the window infront of Hermione. He began to realize that he was watching her..enchanted by her beauty.

Draco for once noticed her beautiful chocolate brown eyes..and how her hair was tamed this year...it shined in the sunlight coming through the window..her complexion seemed flawless..with the glow of the sunsrays deplicting the beautiful features on her face. She seemed to be flawless at this very moment..this girl from the first year seemed to have blossomed into a beautiful young lady right before his eyes...and hes never noticed it before.

When he finally realized what he was doing..staring up into space and daydreaming...when hermione called his name he was so shocked he dropped his teacup. **Huh? did you say something granger? **_i said McGonagall called us for a meeting after we settled down, are you ready?_..he picked up the empty teacup..placed it on the table and they were on their way to her office.

Good afternoon miss granger and mr. malfoy. i just wanted to make it clear to both of you that ive noticed your..uh.. behavour over the past years and i "ask" you to please behave yourselves infront of the other students, you are headboy and headgirl, you represent us and are an example towards our younger students. yes professor..we'll keep that in mind. with that they were excused.

The headed back to their room it was Draco's turn to unpack his belongings..Hermione decides to settle down by the window with a good book, while reading something shiny caught her eye. As she looked up she realized that the sun shining through the window was dancing off draco's blonde hair making it shine. While staring at his shining hair she slowly began to glance down at his face..his grey eyes.they seemed so different this year...instead of seeing the childish expression in them when he used to call her a mudblood...she saw something else..something that almost seemed sad. she stared at his flawless face and his plae complexion..until she finally snapped out of it and realized that she was admiring Draco Malfoy, the one that would tease and tante her every chance he got.

Draco turned around**..what are you staring at Granger? finally realized that you're going to be sharing the same room as the most sought after man at hogwarts**. _Not even..I was just wondering err..._hermione tried to make the most logically excuse that would come to mind..._i was just wondering how you were made headboy eventhough you almost killed Dumbledore_. **Why on earth would i share something like that with you granger? **_i didnt expect you to..i was just wondering. _**You wouldnt understand granger..**his expression seemed to soften as he said that not with his usual confidence..maybe even a little sad. _try me_.** well...i dont even know why im telling you this granger..i just need to talk to someone..i never wanted to kill anyone i just wanted to live a normal life...no deatheaters..no darklord..just hogwarts..ive never really admitted this to anyone..and i dont know why im admitting it to you of all people..but i really do love this place..its shared the only happy moments ive ever had in my life...my home...really isnt what you would consider how..i think thats why ive come to know hogwarts as my home instead of the malfoy manor...**

_Draco.._whispered Hermione..suddenly changing her judgement on Draco.

**Granger dont say anything..now you have something you can tante me about..are you happy?..wait what did you just call me?**..._i called you Draco_. _that is your name isnt it? _said Hermione.**I dont need your pity granger**_..draco...i dont pity you..i just never realized how hard it was for you...i just_.. **throught i was a stuck up rich spoiled kid...who never has to deal with anything more than who to pick on? **_well...yeah..._**you and the whole school**

_Draco..im sorry_. **_you dont have to be Hermione_**. _Did you just call me Hermione! _**well thats your name isnt it?** smirked Draco. _yes..yes it is_..smiled Hermione. she swears that she can detact a slight smile forming on Draco's lips.

Living together in the same room Hermione soon began to realize that Draco had changed ever since the incident with Dumbledore..he was no longer just a spoiled, rich brat he showed responsiblity..and was a good example for the younger children and even for Hermione herself..he always seems to stay strong no matter what happens..hermione throught to herself. and a faint smile spread across her lips.

In the morning, as usual Hermione met up with her good friends Ron, Harry and Ginny in the great hall for breakfast. Chatting as usual...Ron complaining about first class being postions with a mouth stuffed with food. Yuck! Ron that disgusting..dont talk with your mouth full shouted his younger sister Ginny.Sorry Gin, but bloody hell..first period potions! thats just cruel!

Meanwhile over at the slytherin table a certain blonde headboy was gazing at the headgirl...i just cant seem to get her out of my head..ever since that day i spoke to her..the day we had our first decent conversation. Why..why...why cant i stop thinking about those gorgous chocolate brown eyes and flowing chestnut curls..shes just a mudblood afterall..right..? but deep in Draco's heart he knew better...he knew she was different..not the typical girl he can get with a smile.

In potions each person in the class was paired up with a partner of the opposite gender and another house..Ron paired up with Pansy...Harry worked alone because it was an odd number and Hermione was paired up with Draco. As they got to work Hermione was destracted by Draco..shes realized that hes more than meets the eye..she just stared..stared at his platinum blonde hair just hanging over his grey eyes while bending down to read the book..his pale complexion matching his pale grey eyes and his handsome face. **hermione...Hermione...!**_huh? yea? _**can you pass me the bottle of mermaid tears**. _oh yea sure.. sorry about that._

They were now on first name bases every since their conversation on the first day of school..they hate to admit it but slowly yet surely they've become friends.

Hermione just couldn't help herself from thinking of the blonde haired boy...everytime she say him she wouldn't know what to say..she would just stand there and make a fool of herself. Shes had other boyfriends, at one point she even dated her one of bestfriends Ron weasley..but things just didnt seem to work out..so they decided it would be better to just stay friends as if nothing had ever happened, but the feeling she got around Draco was different..everytime she saw him smile her heart would skip a beat..she just can't help but smile back...and everytime she gazed into his pale grey eyes..she could just melt.

After classes that day Hermione ran to find her best female friend Ginny Weasley._ Ginny! Ginny! _yeah hermione? whats up? _...i dont know..i..i..caught myself staring at Draco in potions today and i cant seem to get him out of my head! all i can seem to think about is him..everytime i see him i get this feeling...i've never felt like this toward anyone else..when he smiles i just have to smile back..gin...what should i do?...what can i do?._Hermione you know..im pretty sure you're in love. _In love? are you completely insane? how could i Hermione Jane Granger be in love with him..Draco Lucius Malfoy._ oh..hermione..dont be so dramatic..the red headed girl joked..i dont know maybe living with him and sharing the majority of classes with him has just a little bit to do with it..just a little. _maybe just a little Gin_._ But i know he would never feel the same way about me..to him im just a bushy haired..bookworm that he has to share a room with. _oh hermione..._Ginny its okay ..dont worry about me, i think im going to go to bed...night! _night hermione!

Back in their room Hermione was a little depressed thinking about Draco..but eventually she fell asleep...Draco on the otherhand just couldnt seem to get Hermione out of his head. she was so beautiful..so kind..so special..so perfect..draco thought to himself..who wouldnt fall for this girl right? so im perfectly normal. yes im normal. and with that he fell asleep with throughts of Hermione in his head.

The next morning Hermione seemed to be feeling better and somewhat back to normal, but now she couldnt stop thinking about Draco either...throughts of him just flooded her mind. She couldnt help herself.

Valentines day was coming up, and Draco couldnt stand it anymore he just had to tell hermione how he felt or he'd never get a goodnights sleep..all he could think of was her..he couldnt even concentrate on school anymore..and thats thats valentines days going to be the day. So Draco wrote another letter to Hermione.

Hermione was in the library reading when a beautiful brown feathered owl suddenly flew in and pecked her. she untied the parchment from its leg..gave it a treat and watched it fly off. She carefully unrolled the parchment read

Dearest Hermione,

I've loved you ever since i could remember..you are truly special to me...throughts of you fill my head everyday..i cannot express to you my love about how important you are to me...you are beautiful..flawless..when you look up and smile at me with your beautiul chocolate eyes..everything just seems to disappear except for you and I. Please meet me in the room of Requirements on Valentines day at 8:00. ill be waiting.

Love,

you secret admire.

she noticed that the owl also left a small box she carefully untied the beautiful black velvet box..inside was a necklace, a pink crystal in the shape of a heart shined in the light..she smiled and wondered to herself who this could be from..it looked expensive..she carefully place it around her neck.

As soon as she left the library she found Ginny and just had to tell her what happened..hermione hesistated about going to the room of requirements but Ginny convinced her that it was a good idea.

It was still a week before Valentines day and Draco could see that Hermione was wearing the necklace he sent..and was very pleased. they were sitting in their room she was reading by the window again it had grown to be her favourite place to just sit down and relax. she looked so beautiful..with the sunlight shining on her face..just like an angel. Draco couldnt help it she just looked so flawless..so perfect..he got closer leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. Hermione jumped. she was taken by surpirsed..she blushed..but soon recovered. _What do you think you're doing draco! Oh hermione im so sorry.. _Draco felt horrible about making this moment so akward but he enjoyed the kiss a lot..and he knew it.

_Draco..._**look Hermione im sorry**_..its okay draco_..she walks out.. from that moment on the havent spoken a word to eachother unless they had to ..it had been so strange...they still feel for eachother...they were just both caught off guard...draco by his actions and hermione well..by his kiss.

The faithful day finally came...it was feb 14th, valentines day. They had class as usual..after dinner in the great hall, Hermione was still a little hesistant about going to the room of requirements to meet her secret admire..so she went to find Ginny to talk about it. Once she found Ginny..Ginny just knew that she had to go for it. So to help her gain more confidence in herself ..Ginny decided to give Hermione a makeover.

Ginny straighten Hermione's hair and curled it again with a curling iron. flawless curls. a little eye shadow. a little mascara, and a little lipgloss. we dont want to over do it. just plain and simple...yet beautiful. Ginny put her in a stunning black halter dress that hugged her every curve.and the finishing touch..the necklace her secret admire gave her. hermione stared in the mirror and couldnt believe what she say._ oh my gosh! thanks gin i owe you one. _yeah...yeah, now get going hermione or else you're going to be late. _thnx gin_, and hugged her friend before leaving.

She entered the room of requirements slowly and found the place decorated beautifully with red candles androses and there was delicious looking foodon a long table with a red tablecloth just like a fancy restaurant. It wasmade for valentine's day.

A person walks out of the shadows he held a mask over his face..the ones that are typically used for formal balls and dances. he had blonde hair hanging over his mask.Even with his mask on, you could tell that he was surprised to see Hermione's change this evening.He walked over to Hermione grabbed her by the waist and held her close.The blonde figure whispered in Hermione's ear...**you look stunning tonight..even more stunning than before if possible.** He noticed the necklace around her neck...he glanced down at it...happy to see that she was wearing it..**you're wearing it...**_yes.._was all she could manage..by now she was blushing so hard that it probably matched the shade of the tablecloth..she throught to herself..hermione couldnt hide her curiosity anymore..she slowly took off his mask. Hermione gasps! _Draco? you're my secret admire? _draco nods**yes..Hermione I dont know how it all happened..how it all began..i just couldnt hide it anymore.you're always on my mind and i guess what im trying to say is...I love you**._oh...Draco i dont know what to say...except..i love you to...but i have no idea what you could possibly see in a bushy-haired bookworm._** Hermione..you're more than just a bushy-haired bookworm..much, much more...you're a beautiful person, inside and out..you're different..you stand out from the crowd..you take pride in being yourself and what you do no matter what other people might think or say..you stick up for what you believe in and would do anything to protect the ones you love...thats why i love you.**

_Draco..?_ **yes hermione? **_can we umm..eat first im kind of hungry? _**of course**. Draco let go of Hermione and they ate and had a very pleasent conversation but they know that they're just glad to be in eachother's presence and to be enjoying eachother's company on the most romantic evening of the year. valentines day.

At the end of the meal, Draco still wondered about something..so he asked**..umm..Hermione.. why did you walk away the last time i kissed you in our room? do you feel differently? i'll understand..**he was so disappointed that he didnt even noticced that Hermione got up, walked over to him, but when she kissed him, he was so surprised he pulled away.. _does that answer your question draco? you just caught me by surprise the other day_. _Draco i have a confession..i've loved you since well...i dont know when..but i always throught you could never return my feelings..im not special enough. _**Hermione! dont even think that you're the most special person in my life...you are wonderful..you are kind and beautiful...what more can anyone ask for? **

When Hermione leaned in to kiss Draco again..this time he put his finger over her lips..wait he whispered. he took out a box..** for you**..and he gave it to hermione. When Hermione opened it there was a pair of baby shoes..the shoes were filled with chocolate kisses. Draco leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ears...**I'd walk a thousand miles just for one of your kisses. **then he leaned in and kissed Hermione softenly on the lips..she deepened the kiss..the kiss that she knew she would cherish forever..no matter what happened in the future.

No words were spoken...but then again...no words were needed..their feelings were being expressed through a single kiss.

**Author's Note.**

Hey everyone! thanks for dropping by and reading my first official fanfiction..i love you all xD ..i tried really hard to make this enjoyably..so hopefully you enjoyed it! Anyways please R&R i would really appreciate your reviews and opinions and if you think i can improve in anyway please tell me NICELY xD i would be happy to hear it just be polite kay? thanks! i love you all! 3 xoxo miissE♥


End file.
